Buriten to Chu-pid
by kaya's window
Summary: Buriten, the most powerful angel in the heavenly world, is bored with his life. His main source of entertainment, much to the dismay of Chu-pid, is to pick on the Chinese angel. But when he is wrapped up in a new predicament, will he, and Chu-pid, be able to handle it? -England x China-
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm finally writing this. It's all thanks to Hasegawa and blind alchemist for getting me started. Please thank them if you end up liking this...angelic tale^^

Buriten to Chu-pid

- prologue_ -_

_Slam._

A petite angel with a low ponytail forced open the bronze gate to the heavenly recreation area. All the angels stopped what they were doing and focused on the scene unfolding before them.

"Buriten! Where are you –aru!" the angel shouted in a sweet, beautiful voice, fit for an angel, except for the moment it was filled with notes of rage. "Show yourself, you coward!" He stomped across the lawn, his head turning, scouring the place for his coward. He stopped when he got to the café tables. Then with golden eyes glowing with concentration, he reached behind a bush and pulled out an equally feathered and toga-clad angel.

Though sprawled on the ground with leaves in his messy blond hair, Buriten greeted the scowling angel smoothly, "Chu-pid! Why, what seems to be the trouble?" He threw a grin towards Chu-pid which only served to add to the smaller angel's flames of rage.

"Trouble –aru?!" He raised one thin arm and released a handful of magazines. "Playboy", "Hustler", and several other unwholesome publications rained down around Buriten. "This is what my trouble is –aru! Idiotic, immature angels sneaking imbecilic things into my room –aru!" Chu-pid then turned away. "You have no idea what you have done –aru." The brows on Chu-pid turned up over thick, dark lashes. "Yong Soo was the first to find them –aru. Before I know it, I was trying to explain to Kaoru, Mei, and all my neighbors at the Seraphic House –aru." The Asian angel's voice began to crack. "I'll never be able to recover my reputation –aru…" Chu-pid peered over at Buriten, hoping for some sort of remorse from the British angel, but instead came face to face with the centerfold of the latest issue of "Playboy" held wide open by the fallen angel's extended arms.

"KYAAAAAAAAA-!"

The scream echoed far beyond the outer cloud gardens where Buriten swooshed by laughing and satisfied with the day's prank on Chu-pid.

End of prologue

A short but hopefully fun read. I was going to post everything in one big chapter, but later decided this is better. Now carry on to the next part^^


	2. Chapter 2

Buriten to Chu-pid

- Chapter 1 -

Buriten, the Angel of Miracles, zipped through the skies. Deftly dodging a few airplanes on the way, he finally landed on the roof of a brick building. Though he wore the mischievous smirk that his colleagues have long since associated with the angel, he was in this city today for a mission. He let his eyes pan up the windows of the opposite building and stopped. There was his target—a 54 year old doctor. Though the man seemed to be in the middle of researching, surrounded by open books, his heart was not into it. That's because Buriten's target was going to die after a long battle with a disease in two weeks.

A kind hearted doctor who worked his fullest to save lives even after being diagnosed with the disease, that was the information Buriten received from the Angelic Intelligence Service.

"This guy needs a miracle."

With a whip of his hand, a star tipped wand appeared in the angel's hand. "And I'm the one and only Angel of Miracles!" An incredibly joyful expression was affixed to the feathered creature's face as he executed his magic.

"HOATA!" he swung his wand in a dramatic way for no one to see as angels are invisible to the inhabitants of the Earthly world but with the amount of work angels do for humans, it's sad that they would not receive any recognition. However, Buriten was fine with the way things were. Just being able to use magic makes him happy.

The blond angel gave the doctor one last look. Though he appeared unchanged, his fate had just been remade. Buriten started for the heavens when all of a sudden his wrist communicator buzzed. The voice that came through was clearly French.

"Come in Buriten."

_Oh great. It's that French bastard_. Unenthusiastically, Buriten responded to his task coordinator. "Yeah?"

"Buriten, I'm reading you at coordinates Z234-587-001. That's the location of your next week's mission. I hope you are not completing it out of schedule."

Buriten smirked then responded smugly, "Already finished."

A garble of words of frustration spoken in French buzzed through the small metallic band. After a long sigh, the French coordinator replied, "Buriten, mon ami, I hope you understand how much trouble you are giving me by finishing all your missions so quickly. I have to do ze extra work to match your schedule!"

"Much appreciated, mate." The British angel turned off his communicator before the French angel could say another word. _That French bastard is so lazy. There's nothing better to do in the sky except missions, does he not know? _The angel stopped flying. A feeling of sadness washed over him. Trying to shake free of it, he scanned the Earth below in hopes of finding something to distract himself. And he did. Just below him was the beautiful Angel of Love—Chu-pid.

End of chapter 1

So there's different jobs angels can take up. Based on their attributes I guess. Angels with special abilities, like Buriten, who can perform miracles (as in make anything happen) go on missions in the human world. Naturally, he's the most powerful angel in the society. Yeah, they're a society of guardian angels. They mostly do good work. Angels can also do office work, like Francis, who is in charge of finding, giving out tasks, and guiding angels through missions. Hey, it's a lot like our world! ...or maybe not^^ BTW the department Francis is working in is called the AIS, Angelic Intelligence Service...much more useful than our intelligence agency :D


	3. Chapter 3

Buriten to Chu-pid

- Chapter 3 -

"…and his mother passed away in October."

"Oh Matthiel, that's so sad –aru," sobbed Chu-pid to his wrist communicator. The voice buzzing through belonged to Matthiel, Chu-pid's task coordinator and best friend. "Yes…," Matthiel replied, his voice coming out just as choked. After a while, the timid Canadian angel asked, "Chu-pid…I think they deserve to find love, don't you?" Chu-pid took a deep breath. He wiped away his tears with a hand and nodded. "Yes –aru,"

"And it's my job to help them!"

The Angel of Love jumped out of the tree where he had spent the last fifteen minutes listening to Matthiel's briefing of his two targets' tragic backgrounds. He flew down to a park bench and landed behind a man who sat silently, staring solemnly at the ground. Chu-pid reached gently into his target's back. Magically, the angel's hand passed through the solid body. As he did this the entire area became enveloped in a beautiful, brilliant glow. When his fingers have reached the place where the man's heart would be, Chu-pid pulled back and held between the delicate fingers was the man's red thread of love.

"Chu-pid, the woman is leaving the park!" Matthiel cried.

"Don't worry –aru. It will reach her." Quickly, the petite angel tied the thread to his arrow and positioned it on his bow. With great concentration, he waited for the woman to walk through a row of trees. Once she stepped out into the open, Chu-pid released his arrow. An even stronger light filled the park, unseen by human eyes, when the arrow connected to the woman's heart.

"It's done –aru," Chu-pid relaxed his grip on his bow. With satisfaction, he watched as the woman walked out the park with the red thread running firmly between her and the man. Once a red thread is tied between two people, it will never come undone. In time, without a doubt, the man and the woman will find each other and fall deep in love. That is the power of the second-most powerful angel in the heavenly world.

"Great job, Chu-pid!" Matthiel's voice buzzed through. Just as the Chinese angel was about to announce that he was coming back, two arms wrapped around his chest. The next second, he saw nothing but sky combined with a lot of nausea. From the grip of larger arms and the crackle of the voice behind him, Chu-pid realized that Buriten was giving him an impromptu roller coaster ride on wings.

"S-Stop –aru!"

The British angel ignored the smaller angel and kept going around in loops. When Chu-pid started making gagging noises, Buriten finally let go. The larger angel sped away laughing leaving a very disoriented Chu-pid behind.

"W-What happened?! Chu-pid, answer me!" It took a while before Chu-pid noticed the voice coming through his communicator. Weakly he raised his arm to his lips. With a single word, he replied dejectedly,

"Buriten –aru."

End of chapter 3

So...at the end of Kholdno I mentioned that Matthew, or here as Matthiel^^, is best friends with Chu-pid. I just thought they would make great best friends :) So that's all I have so far. I'm so happy to be writing this finally and to present it to you all. Er...my serious serious fic Vampire will have to wait. I feel like writing this fluff you see. Thanks for reading! And ask my any questions about this fic!

(Edit on same day but later at night) ...Okay, I actually went back to the last chapter of Kholdno and realized I had mentioned Italiangel as Chu-pid's best friend. Jesus Christ. No wonder it was so weird making up Matthew's name. I thought, why is it so hard to remember his angel name...I thought I made it up already... haha. But I think Matthew fits this role better...as a techie. So does Francis. This explains why Francis doesn't have a fancy angel name. Maybe we can cut it short to Fran...Frannie! XDD Don't worry, Italiangel and Germaniel will still appear as cameos^^ Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
